Musical God Arpa
DMG 10 times to the enemy / 30% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 700% DMG 10 times to the enemy / 40% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Forest Heart |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 30% chance |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Forest Heart |skill g lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 40% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Forest Heart |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 40% chance |procs g2 = 3 |skill gt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Forest Heart |skill x lv1 = Deal 800% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 30% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 900% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 40% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Forest Heart |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 50% chance |procs x2 = 3 |skill xt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Arpa became a forest god by endless harp playing. You can feel the trees in her music. |friendship = I may be a god, but my job is still to give the trees a voice. |meet = I really have to be the voice of the woods now that I'm a god. |battle start = Listen to the trees. |battle end = I'm not really god material. |friendship max = I can leave the forest once world peace brings peace here. |friendship event = I can hear the forest's voice even more now that I'm a god. I must also be its voice in the outside world. |rebirth = It's as if I'm one with the trees now. It's divine power. I can see the forest's intent too. It doesn't hate humanity. There is no reason for me to show malice as the forest god. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth flora = 10 |availability = }} Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin